Goodbye Stu Pickles
by 13matthi
Summary: In Memory of Jack Riley aka Stu Pickles. I know this is late by a month but I had personal stuff to deal with but better late then never I always say. Stu dies, Tommy, Dil and his family and friends grieve. Takes place mostly at Stu's Funeral.


Goodbye Stu Pickles

*Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING*

Note: I know this is a month late but I've been dealing with personal stuff but this is in memory of Jack Riley aka Stu Pickles. Also Chuckie and Grandpa Lou are dead in this story to mimic their real life actor's deaths

 _It is the morning of August 16, 2016 and Didi is making breakfast meanwhile Stu is taking a shower._

Stu yells Didi's name "Didi come here!"

"Coming Stu" she calls then suddenly she hears a noise from the bathroom "Stu?" she yells as she runs towards the bathroom to find her husband on the floor out cold "Oh dear!" she says

"Mom?" Dill calls from the living room

"Dil call 911 your father collapsed!" she says with panic and fear

"OK" he says feeling panicked

 _Dil calls 911 and the medics come and take Stu to the hospital_

At the Hospital

Tommy arrives with Phil, Lil, Kimi, Susie and Angelica who were all hanging out at Phil and Lil's house

"Dad?" Tommy says

"Tommy" Dil calls from the waiting room

Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Susie and Angelica walk up to Dil

Tommy notices sadness in Dil's eyes "What happened?" Tommy asks his younger brother

"Dad collapsed in the bathroom this morning" Dil says

"Is he OK?" Angelica asks worried about her Uncle

"Mom's talking to a doctor right now" Dil says

"I hope everything is OK" Phil says

"Hey, Dil are my parents here?" Lil asks

"Yeah so are Uncle Drew and Aunt Charlotte they're with mom" Dil says

Didi and the other parents come around the corner with the doctor

"I'm sorry Mrs. Pickles" the Doctor says

"Mom? Is everything OK?" Tommy asks

"Oh Tommy" Didi says walking up to her son and hugs him

"Mom? What's wrong is Dad gonna be OK"

"I'm sorry Dil, Tommy" Didi says looking at her sons as she chokes up "Your father's dead"

Dil and Tommy look stunned

"Oh my goodness" Kimi says

"No, No that can't be" Angelica says as her parents comfort her

"Tommy, Dil are you OK?" Didi asks

"I need to sit down" Tommy says

Kimi pulls up a chair so Tommy can sit down

Tommy takes a seat as Dil asks her mom what happened

"He had a heart attack" Didi says trying to be strong for her son

"What?" Dil says

"His heart just gave up" Didi says starting to cry

Dil hugs her mom and they both start crying

Tommy covers his face with his hands and starts crying

Kimi hugs Tommy "Tommy" she says trying to hold back her tears

"First Chuckie, then my Grandpa and now my Dad?" Tommy says crying on Kimi's shoulder

"I know" Kimi says

Phil and Lil look at their friends trying to not cry

Susie hugs Angelica as she cries

Charlotte is comforting Drew who has collapsed to a chair closest to him and is crying heavily

About a week later friends and family of Stu have gathered for his funeral

(Didi is crying on her mother's shoulder)

"I know honey I know" Minka says as Boris looks at the coffin containing Stu's body

Lulu wipes her tears "He's with his father in heaven now."

Chaz looks down at Stu's body "This is just horrible, horrible, horrible." Kira puts her hand on Chaz's shoulder as he cries over his friend then Betty and Howard walk up

"I know we fought sometimes but..." Betty chokes up then turns to Howard and cries on him

Drew and Charlotte walk up to the casket

"Stu, you were my brother man, I love you" Cries as Charlotte hugs him

Tommy stands next to the casket with Dil then their friends walk up to them

"Dad, why did you have to die? Why?" Tommy says with tears in his eyes

"It's not fair Tommy, it's not fair at all" Dil says

"First we lose Chuckie in 2014, then Tommy loses his grandfather and father in the same year no less" Phil says looking at the casket then his friends

"This is just tragic" Lil says

"This doesn't seem real" Kimi says

Susie looks at Angelica who is quiet "Angelica are you OK?" Susie asks

"My Uncle and Grandfather are dead, I lost my family during the span of a year how do you think I am Susie? I...I" Angelica starts to go off then breaks down in tears "I'm Sorry" she says as Susie hugs her

"Don't be" Susie says comforting her best friend

"How are you boys?" Kira comes up asking Dil and Tommy

"It's not fair!" says angrily "My dad was too young too die!"

"I know, but that's life you don't know how much time you have" Kira says

"Hey, they're starting the service" Chaz says

Everyone sits down, Tommy and Dil next to their Mom, Grandma Lulu, Grandma Minka and Grandpa Boris. Tommy's Friends and their parents sit right behind him and Dil

Drew goes up and talks about his relationship with his brother, then Didi walks up and struggles through her speech as she chokes up and weeps throughout

Susie gets up and sings a song and while she's doing that Tommy and Dil cry. Didi hugs Dil while Tommy sits back as tears flood his face then he feels a comforting hand on his right shoulder so he looks back to see Kimi giving him a sad smile. Tommy smiles at her then sits forward losing his smile once he looks at the casket

The Minister walks up and asks if there is anyone left who wants to say some words to which Tommy says he will.

Tommy walks up to the podium and looks at his friends and family

"Good luck Tommy" Dil says to himself

"Thanks for being here, my dad would appreciate how much you all cared so much about him" he begins his speech "I didn't have enough courage to speak at my Grandpa Lou's funeral and it was my dad who gave me that courage, he was like my idol I looked up to him" Tommy chokes up "And I...I" tears start going down his face "God I wish he was still here" he says as he slowly breaks down "My little brother wishes he was still here, my mom wishes he was still here." Starts breaking down at the podium so Dil and Angelica get up from their seats and walk up to him and put a hand on his shoulder each.

"It's OK" Dil says

"We're here kiddo" Angelica says

"Angelica, Dil" He says looking at his brother then cousin

"You're not alone Tommy" Lil says making Tommy look forward at his friends

"Guys" Tommy says

"We're here for you pal" Phil says

"Always and forever just like Chuckie, your grandpa and your father" Kimi says

"Thank You" Tommy says then he clears his throat "My dad was a funny, funny guy he knew how to make us laugh" Tommy let's out a chuckle "I remember a story my mom told me, one time he was up at 4:00 in the morning because my cousin Angelica who was three at the time, for some reason woke my dad up and asked him to make chocolate pudding and when confronted by my mother his only response after my mom asked why he was making chocolate pudding 4 in the morning he said and I quote "Because I've lost control of my life." Everyone laughs a little bit "You can't make this up"

Didi wipes her tears as Tommy continues his speech

"Thank you Dad for all your love, I'll miss you. Goodbye" Tommy says then Angelica and Dil join him in a group hug as the crowd clap

Phil, Lil, Kimi and Susie walk up to the podium and join them in the group hug

"Thanks guys" Tommy says

"No problem" Susie says

At the cemetery

Stu's body has been buried and Tommy and Dil stand at his grave

Phil, Lil, Kimi, Susie and Angelica walk up next to Tommy and Dil

"Dad...we love you and we'll miss you but I know we'll see you again some day" Tommy says kneeling down

Dil kneels down "Goodbye Dad until we meet again"

Angelica kneels down next to Tommy and Dil

Susie, Kimi, Lil and Phil stand silently behind their friends

The End


End file.
